When a semiconductor optical element, such as a light receiving element or a light emitting element, is mounted over a substrate, a joint gap (a joint clearance) between the substrate and the semiconductor optical element is managed.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-86877 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-273444.